Just a Dream, Hopefully
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Shawn wakes up and nothing is right. He is the Chief of Police, Mature, and Him and Juliet have never dated. Only he knows his real life and he will have work as the chief and make his girlfriend fall in love with him again.
1. Waking up to a new world

*I do not own Psych, well.. In my dreams I do :)

It was midnight and Shawn had just returned home after working a case with Gus, Juliet was already asleep. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed trying not to wake Juliet.

"Shawn, did you just get home?" Juliet asked half asleep.

"Yeah, Gus and I were working on a case. Go back to sleep." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Shawn, Love you." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Love you too." he said then she fell back to sleep in seconds.

Shawn smiled and put his arm around her then closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly, something about Juliet being in his arms always made him sleep better. In the morning he'd awaking and felt the other side of the bed, Juliet wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" He said to himself noticing he was in a room, but not Juliet and his room.

"Jules?" Shawn yelled but no answer. "Jules, Juliet?" He said then hopped off of the bed and walked out into the hallway, it wasn't their house. He noticed a award or something on the wall, it read **Chief of Police Santa Barbara Police Department, Shawn Spencer. **

"What the hell." He said to himself.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

He jumped at the sound of someone knocking at his door and then walked downstairs, when he opened the door Gus was standing there.

"Oh thank god, Gus it's you!"

"Yeah buddy, I come over every morning when Amber leaves." Gus said and Shawn shot him a confused look.

"Who's Amber? And where the hell am I?" Shawn asked.

"You picked now for the first time in your life to get a sense of humor?"

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of trick? Did Lassie put you up to this?"

"Who is Lassie?"

"Lassie, Lassiter."

"Oh you mean Carlton?"

"We never call him that."

"Why would we call him Lassie? He's not a dog, he's a detective."

"Why is there a plaque on the wall that says I'm the chief of police?"

"Because you are, what is up with you today?"

"I'm not the chief of police! Karen Vick is."

"Karen Vick is LAPD's chief of police, you guys are always feuding about jurisdiction."

"I am not the chief, I'm a psychic detective."

"Are you messing with me? You think you are psychic?"

"No! Fake psychic, but you and my parents are the only one's that know I'm a fake."

"You would never lie to the police, you are really starting to freak me out Shawn."

"Your freaking me out!" Shawn yelled and Gus realized he wasn't kidding.

"Oh my god, your not messing around. You really don't know what's going on?"

"No!"

"Um... tell me about what your life was like up till today?"

"When I came back to Santa Barbara seven years ago Lassie called me in after I left a tip and he thought I was in on the robbery, he was going to put me in jail so I told him I got the tip because I'm psychic. Of course I has lying but everyone but Lassie believed me so Vick kept hiring us on as consultants-"

"Us?"

"Yeah, you are my partner."

"Shawn, I'm not gay."

"I know! My partner in our detective agency. Anyways, we solve crimes because my dad taught me how to use my photographic memory and acute observation to better use-"

"I know that part is true in this- this ah, lets say world. That's why you became chief, speaking of which you have to be to work in thirty-five minutes."

"How am I supposed to go to work when I have no idea what's going on... Wait, where is Jules?"

"Jules? Who's that?"

"Juliet O' Hara."

"Carlton's partner, She probably at work. Why?"

"Jules is my girlfriend."

"You guys barley ever talk to each other other then when you give her a case, although I pretty sure she has a crush on you."

"Do I have a girlfriend?"

"No, you always say your to busy to have one."

"Oh my god in this world I'm weird."

"I wouldn't call you weird, you are the most mature person I've even met."

"Oh dear god, mature?"

"Yeah, now get ready you have never been late for work."

"Never been late? What kind of world is this!" Shawn said and started walking down the hallway.

"Shawn, the bathroom is upstairs." Gus said and Shawn turn around then went upstairs into the bathroom then looked in the mirror, he didn't look different at all. He undressed quickly then hopped into the shower and when he was done he put on jeans and a tee-shirt then blew dried his hair, he looked though every drawer in the bathroom but couldn't find his hair gel. "Gus! Do you know where I keep my hair gel?"

"You don't use hair gel."

"Then how do I do my hair?"

"With a comb."

"There is no way I am going to work without gelling my hair."

"We could stop off at your parents house, Tyler always has hair gel." Gus said then Shawn ran out of the bathroom and into the room Gus was in.

"Tyler?"

"Your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yeah, nothing like you though. He's immature, hyper and always referring the 80's. He is sixteen but you can tell he won't grown up to be anything, I could never be friends with someone like that."

"Oh yeah you could, and my parents are still together?"

"Yeah, they have one of the best marriages ever. Now hurry up, lets go. I'm taking you to work because your cars in the shop, go get your suit on."

"Suit, really?"

"Yes" Gus said and Shawn went and put a suit on then they walked outside and Gus unlocked a Mustang.

"This is your car?"

"Yes."

"How could you afford this?"

"Doctor's get payed good."

"Dude I'm proud of you, your a doctor?"

"Yes, what else would I be?"

"You don't want to know." Shawn said then they got into the car and it occurred to Shawn that he must be dreaming so he started pinching his arm over and over again.

"Dude, chill out. Your going to be full of bruises."

"This has to be a dream!"

"Shawn, I'm afraid it's not. You might have to face the fact that you may never go back to your old life."

"So I have to be the chief of police, be mature and make my girlfriend fall in love with me again, it took five years last time!?"

"I guess so, were here." Gus said as they pulled up into a driveway of a huge house.

"This is where they live?"

"Yup." Gus replied and they got out of the car.

-Okay that was my first chapter. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I hope you like it. Not much Shawn and Juliet in this part but there will be more to come.


	2. Stop Saying Smitten

"This house is so big, how can they afford this?" Shawn said as him Gus walked up the the front door of his parent's house.

"Your dad was chief of police till you took over for him when he retired and your mom was the best therapist in California." Gus said and then knocked on the door and Maddie answered.

"Shawn, Gus, I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Sorry Mom, I just have to borrow something from Travis."

"Tyler?" Maddie said looking oddly at Shawn.

"Yeah, Tyler."

"Come in." Maddie said then they walked into the foyer and Maddie yelled upstairs. "Goose get down here, Shawn wants you." She said and Shawn looked confused, goose was his pet name from his mom. After a few seconds Tyler came running down the stairs, he was a spitting image of Shawn as a teenager.

"Hey Shawn, What's up?" Tyler said.

"Nothing really, just wondering if I could borrow some of your hair gel?"

"I have never seen you wear hair gel the whole time I've been alive." Tyler said then chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm turning a new leaf."

"Okay, it's up in the bathroom. Lets go, I'll show you how to do it." Tyler said then Shawn and him ran upstairs and into the bathroom. Tyler grabbed his jar of Axe Whatever off the counter and handed it over to Shawn."You want me to put it in for you?"

"I'm good." Shawn said then began gelling his hair and finished within a minute.

"Woah, that looks better than mine." Tyler said in surprise. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Just luck I guess." He said then they went back down stairs and into the kitchen. Gus was sitting at the table with Shawn's parents eating breakfast, even in this world Gus loved food.

"Shawn, whats up with your hair?" Henry asked.

"Just trying something new."

"It looks sweet" Henry said and smiled. Was he being nice to me? Shawn thought.

"When I do my hair all I get is "Why do you waste your time doing your hair when you could be getting your grades up"" Tyler said.

"That's because Shawn never had trouble with school, he was a straight A student." Henry answered and Shawn looked surprised, it was weird how he treated Tyler the way he treated him his whole life.

"Sit down, have some breakfast." Maddie said.

"We should really be getting to work, I don't want to be late." Shawn said.

"That's my boy! That's why I handed the torch down to you, I know you wouldn't drop it." Henry said then Shawn and Gus left and got into the car.

"That was weird, my dad being nice to me." Shawn said.

"Your dad is always nice to you, your his favorite."

"If you knew of my world you would realize what you just said was crazy."

"He's doesn't like you in your world?"

"No, he treats me the same way he treats Tyler."

"That's rough."

"Well if I'm going to stay in this world the rest of my life I'm going to help Tyler out." Shawn said as they pulled up to the police station.

"Alright man, time for you to go inside."

"Okay." He said nervously and got out of the car, when he walked into the station he was greeted by people saying "Morning Mr. Spencer." He awkwardly hurried into his office not wanting to talk to anybody. When he got into his office looked around, no photo's, no squeaky toys, just books and papers. "I don't like this one bit." Shawn said the walked over to his desk and sat down then the door flew open.

"Hey buddy!" Lassiter said.

"Buddy?" Shawn said confused, Lassie calling him buddy.

"I got the tickets for the Seabird's games tonight, they only sell them in pairs so I had to get four. You or Gus can pick the forth person."

Shawn didn't know what was going on, him and Lassie were friends? They went to baseball games together? Then he noticed Juliet outside the office at her desk.

"How about we bring O' Hara with us?" Shawn asked.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Lassiter asked.

"No, just thought it would be nice to involve her."

"Dude, are you smitten?" Lassiter said and Shawn looked at him in disbelief, he couldn't believe the word smitten just came out of Lassiter's mouth.

"No."

"I'm going set you two up."

"Lassie, no!"

"Lassie? Dude that's sweet, that's my new nickname now."

"Okay."

"I'm going to tell O' Hara to come in here and you can ask her to come, and then you guys can kiss and get married and have little Spencer babies." Lassiter said chucking then Shawn threw a book at him. "Ouch man, that hurt." He said then left the room and told Juliet to go to Shawn office. Moments later Juliet walked into his office.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer." She said nervously.

"Morning O' Hara, Carlton, Gus and Me are going to the Seabird's game tonight and we have an extra ticket and I- I mean we were wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"I would love to!" Juliet said and Shawn smiled. "Mr. Spencer I have never seen you smile before."

"Really? Well I'm deciding to be a new person and smiling is at the top of the list."

"That's good because you have a very pretty smile." She said then got worried realizing she just hit on her boss.

"Thanks, I'm not sure what time we are leaving at but I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"And Jules, you look very nice today."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer." She said and smiled ear to ear.

"Call me Shawn."

"Shawn." She said then walked out of his office and Lassiter walked back in.

"Dude nice, she was smiling like crazy when she came out of here. What you say? Did you tell her you love her?"

"Lassie shut up! I asked her to come to the game and I may have said she looked nice today."

"Nice, I knew you were smitten."

"Stop saying smitten, it's weird."

"Fine." Lassiter pouted.

"What time are we going at?"

"We can all meet there at six."

"Why don't we all just take one car?"

"Alright, I know what your saying. You want to sit backseat with O'Hara."

"Haha, very funny."

"I'll let her know, we can take my car and we will pick up O'Hara last so the only seat that's left is in the back with you. I'm going to be your wing-man."

"Okay fine, now get back to work." Shawn said then Lassiter left his office.

"Wing-man?" Shawn asked himself, things in the world are so weird.

-Not much Shules has got into the story yet, CALM DOWN! :) I got to work up to it. I tried to make Lassie nothing like Lassie and I hope you guys like it. Please review :)


	3. Baseball Time

After a long day of pretending to work but really playing video games Shawn was finally off work when Gus walked into his office.

"I've been waiting in the car for you for like twenty minutes then I realized that you have no idea what time you got off work." Gus said.

"Finally! I'm so tired, I want to go home and take a nap."

"You take naps? What are you five?"

"I just worked a long day."

"Really because Carlton just told me you and him were playing Halo in here most the day."

"Yeah but it's hard to beat him over and over again. And this world's Lassie is so cool, he got us all tickets to the Seabird's game tonight."

"Who is all of us?"

"You, Me, Lassie and Jules."

"You invited a girl to a baseball game?"

"It's Jules, she loves going to baseball games with me."

"How do you know this world's Jules likes baseball."

"It doesn't matter if she does or not, it's the fact that we are together during it. She hated going without me."

"But it's guys night out."

"Come on man, I'm trying to get my girlfriend back, I love her."

"You do?"

"Yeah, in my world and in this one."

"Fine, she can come."

"Nice, and did you know Lassie says smitten?"

"Yeah, he says it all the time."

"It's weird" He said then they walked out of his office and to Gus' car then drove back to Shawn's house.

"We are all going together, Lassie's going to pick you up, then me, then Jules."

"Dude, I live next door he can pick us up together."

"We live next door to each other?"

"Yeah, and we got the pool going across both our yards."

"Nice, dibs on the diving board." Shawn said and put his fist up. "Aren't you going to fist bump me?"

"Fist bump?"

"Yeah you take your fist and bump it into mine." Shawn said then Gus fist bumped him.

"That was weird."

"What?"

"I got deja vu, like we have done that before."

"That because we have, like a million times."Shawn said then he got out of the car and went into his house. It was a pretty boring house, it looked like a place Lassiter or his dad would live in. He walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat, but all that was in the fridge has healthy food. He spotted some pineapple, at least this world Shawn wasn't crazy enough to dislike pineapple. After he ate he went upstairs to his bedroom to take a nap, it was 3:27 so he had plenty of time. He was awaking by the alarm he set at 5:00. He got ready then sat in his living room till he heard a horn honking over and over again. When he went outside it was Lassiter, Gus was already in the car. Shawn walked over to his car then climbed in the backseat.

"Time to pick up your lover." Lassiter said then Gus and him laughed.

"Very funny Lassie."

When they finally arrived at Juliet's house she came walking outside, she looked amazing even know she was just wearing jeans and a Tee-shirt. Shawn already missed being her boyfriend even if it was only one day. She walked to the car and got into the backseat with Shawn.

"Hey guys." She said sweetly.

"O'Hara" Lassiter said nodding at her.

"Hey." Gus said.

"Hi, you excited for the game?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, a chance to hang out of my coworkers and this dude." She said pointing at Gus then they all laughed.

"I'm Gus by the way."

"Nice to meet you Gus."

"Hey O'Hara did you know Shawn plays baseball? He's really good too." Lassiter said then grinned.

"No I didn't, maybe we could have a game sometime. I'm pretty good myself, I bet we could beat Carlton and Gus." She said and smiled at Shawn.

"There is no way, I am a five star baseball player." Gus said.

"I got some batting skills." Lassiter said chiming in.

"We can play after the game tonight, maybe sneak on the field after hours." Shawn said.

"I can just image the head lines now, chief of police, two of his detectives and a doctor sneak onto the Seabird's field after hours to play baseball." Gus said.

"Your right, we could go to the park and play?" Shawn said and they all agreed. Once they got there they pulled into a parking spot at the stadium then walked inside and found their seats. Lassiter quickly pushed Gus into the aisle then followed behind so Shawn would sit next to Juliet.

"These seat are amazing." Juliet said as they all sat down.

"Lassie knows the coach of the team so we get good tickets for cheap." Gus said.

"Now that we know you like baseball we can bring you more often." Shawn said and Lassiter said "smitten" under his breath just loud enough for Shawn to hear.

"That would be great." Juliet said smiling.

The game started, Izzy Jackson hit four home run's during the game and they all jumped up screaming every time. During the 7th inning stretch the seabird's mascot got up and danced and then he shot Seabird's T-shirts into the crowd, Shawn caught one.

"Nice buddy you caught one!" Gus said.

"Yeah." He said then looked over at Juliet. "I already got one on, why don't you have this one."

"That's so sweet, thank you." Juliet said then he put the shirt over her hand and she put it on the rest of the way, Shawn sat back down and looked over at Gus and Lassiter who were smiling at him. When the game was over they all walked out to the car and drove to the park. Lassiter had baseball equipment in his car so they carried all the stuff to the field.

"Alright, Me and Gus Vs Shawn and O'Hara."

"We call batting first." Shawn said and grabbed a bat. "Laddies first." He said and handed Juliet the bat and she went up to the plate. Lassiter pitched her a curve ball and she hit it flying it back by the fence. "That's my- detective" He said realizing he was about to say girl in time to change it, she ran all the bases before Gus had time to get the ball back to Lassiter. "Nice!" He said high fived Juliet and grabbed the bat and went up to the plate. Lassiter pitched him a fast ball and he hit it sending it over the fence "Home Run!" He screamed and did a slow motion run though all the bases.

"Lucky hit." Gus said.

"Yeah, I have a lot of those." Shawn said and flashed him a cocky smile.

After two hours they were on their last inning and Shawn and Juliet were winning 19-12. Lassiter was up to bat and already had two strikes.

"Come on Carlton!" Gus screamed then Shawn pitched a curve ball and Lassiter missed it by an inch.

"Yes! We won!" Juliet screamed then she ran over and gave Shawn a high five and then he hugged her. For a moment after it was awkward but then they overheard Lassiter and Gus making excuses for why they lost.

"This bat was to light, I need a man's bat. If it was heavier we would have won." Gus said.

"Yeah and my shoulder was out so I couldn't pitch that well." Lassiter said and Shawn and Juliet laughed, Gus pulled his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Woah, it's already 11:34. Amber is probably wondering where I am, we should get going." Gus said then they all walked to Lassiter's car then got in and drove to Juliet's place.

"I'll walk you up, it's pretty dark." Shawn said.

"Okay." Juliet smiled then they walked up to her door.

"It was nice seeing you as Shawn and not Mr. Spencer, you're a lot different outside of work."

"Is that bad?"

"No, It's good. I didn't know you were so funny."

"Thanks, well I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then." Juliet said then Shawn started walking away but turned around.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Me, Gus and Lassie are going to rent a boat tomorrow and go out on the lake, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." She said then Shawn walked to the car and got in.

"Tomorrow we are renting a boat and going out on the lake."

"Why?" Gus asked.

"I told Juliet we were and invited her."

"Smitten." Lassiter said and Shawn kicked the back of his seat.

-This is my third chapter, what you think? Probably the last one I write today, I will try to update soon. Got some Shules in this one, hope you liked :) Review please!


	4. Gun Training

The next day Shawn woke up early to go shopping, he wasn't about to eat any thing this world's Shawn had in his kitchen and he needed hair gel. When he got back he got ready for work then Gus knocked at the door and Shawn answered.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Gus."

"We have to leave early to pick up your car."

"Okay, I'm going to have breakfast. Want some?"

"No offense Shawn, but your food is all really weird."

"No, I went to the grocery store and got waffles."

"Is it that whole grain crap?"

"Nope. Just plain ol' waffles, with warm syrup."

"I like new Shawn." Gus said then they ate their waffles, after they were finished they left and drove to the auto shop. Once they pulled up they went inside and mechanic walked over to them.

"I got it all fixed up for you, your total is $627.98."

"One second." Shawn said then took Gus off to the side. "I don't have any money."

"Use your credit card."

"I don't know the pin."

"Okay, I'll pay just this one time." Gus said then went over and payed.

"It's a lot easier to trick this Gus into paying." Shawn said to himself.

"Okay, here's the keys. It is parked outside in in the auto shop reserved parking spot." The mechanic said then Shawn and Gus walked outside where a black Ford Fusion was sitting.

"That's my car?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, you just got it. You traded in your Accord for it."

"Sweet." He said and grabbed the keys out of Gus' hands then hopped in the drivers seat, he rolled down this window seconds later. "Thanks for the ride Gus, I'll see you at the lake. Be there by five."

"Okay, see you later." He said then Shawn drove away and to the police station. He walked in and Juliet waved at him, he waved back with a cute little smile then walked into his office. Shortly after Lassiter walked in.

"Hey buddy." Lassiter said, it was still really weird that Lassiter was nice to him but he was a little more used to it.

"Hey Lassie, were going to the lake at five."

"Sweet, it's fun getting to watch you smit."

"Can you come up with a different word other then smit?"

"I have a dirty one in mind."

"Never mind! Stick with smit."

"Nice, got any cases for me?"

"There isn't any, does this city ever have crime?"

"You know this is the safest city in California because of you." He said and gave Shawn a little punch to the arm.

"Well, you want to play Halo then?"

"When do I ever not want to?" Lassiter said then they played Halo for a few hours till Juliet walked into the office.

"Are you guys playing video games?"

"It's gun training." Shawn said quickly and Juliet laughed.

"I could use some gun training." Juliet said and Shawn handed her a controller.

"We can tag team Lassie since your a beginner."

"Okay."

"Alright, to shot you-" Just as he said that she shot and killed Lassie. Both Shawn and Lassie looked over at her surprised. "That was hot Jules" Shawn said and looked back at the TV just as Jules was shooting him. "Trader!" He said and she gave him a cocky smile.

The rest of the day they pretty much played their video game, the only crimes they had were shoplifters and minor fights. Shawn looked over at his clock just as it turned three O'clock.

"Well, it was a hard day of training but we all did good. Lets head home then met at the lake at five."

-Alright, short chapter. Hoped you liked, I got some Shules coming up next chapter. Nothing to big but its a process. Review please :) :) :)


	5. Around the Water

Shawn went early to the lake to get the boat rented, Gus, Lassiter and Juliet arrived right on time just as Shawn was walking out of the rental place with the keys to the boat.

"Got the keys, it's a speedboat."

"Good, I love speeding" Gus said then he realized that he was talking to all cops. "I mean I love speedboats." He said then they all laughed at how scared he looked, once they were finished laughing they walked over to the boat and got in.

"I'll drive first." Gus said.

"No, I'll drive first." Lassiter said.

"I payed so I pick who drive's first, eeny (pointing at Gus) meeny (pointing at Lassiter) miny (pointing at Juliet) Jules you drive." Shawn said and handed her the keys.

"Fine, but I drive second." Lassiter said and Gus shot him a evil look.

"You guys are like children." Juliet said and started up the boat.

"You know how to drive this right?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"Are you underestimating me Shawn?"

"No." He said and gave her his cute boyish smile. She took off and drove to the center of the huge lake. "I made sandwiches, we can stop and eat."

"Okay." They all said at the same time. Juliet stopped the boat and Gus threw the anchor off then they all sat down. Shawn handed them each a sandwich and they sat and ate them and talked. Once they were all finished Shawn went to pull the anchor up when Lassiter pushed him off the boat.

"This water is freezing!" Shawn yelled then laughed.

"Carlton, did you just push your boss in the lake?" Juliet asked.

"Somebodies getting fired." Gus said.

"It's alright guys, it was a nice way to cool off. Now I just have to figure out how to get back on the boat." Shawn said and Lassiter held his hand out for him to pull up on, Shawn reached up and grabbed his hand then pulled him into the lake with him.

"Your right, it is freezing." Lassiter said laughing. "But how are we going to get back in the boat now?"

"Gus?" Shawn asked.

"No way!" Gus replied.

"Okay, just checking. There's a ladder on the other side we can just climb up." Shawn said.

"You were going to pull me in if I tried to help?" Gus asked.

"Do you not know me?"

"Not really, anymore." Gus said referring to the fact that it wasn't the same Shawn, Shawn and Lassiter climbed the ladder up into the boat.

"Here Gus drive." Juliet said motioning him to go over to the steering wheel.

"Hey I was up next!" Lassiter whined.

"Your soaking wet, you can drive next." Juliet said.

"Fine." Lassiter pouted and Juliet grabbed two towels, she handed one to Lassiter then wrapped the other around Shawn.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

"You cold?" Juliet asked.

"A little, but I'll live." Shawn said then kicked his feet a little "Although I think I have sand in my pants."

"Me too." Lassiter said.

"So Shawn how long we have the boat for?" Gus asked.

"Two hours, we got about an hour or so left." Shawn said.

"We should do something after, like go swimming in the lake!" Lassiter said.

"It is freezing in the lake, remember we were just in there."

"Oh yeah."

"How about we go back and swim in Shawn and I's pool?" Gus asked.

"You guys have a pool?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, it goes across both our yards." Shawn said.

"Cool, yeah I could go for a swim after this."

"Me too." Lassiter said and a gust of wind blew.

"It's pretty windy out." Juliet said as her hair flew back and forth in the wind, Shawn reached his hand over and pulled the hair out of her face and she smiled.

"Alright, my turn to drive" Lassiter said. An hour later they drove the boat back to shore and gave the keys back.

"We all know the way so you can follow us Jules" Shawn said as they walked to their cars.

"Okay." She said and they all got in their cars and drove to Shawn's house. Once they pulled into his driveway Shawn walked over to Juliet's car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Shawn." She said and smiled then looked at his house. "Your house is beautiful."

"Thanks-" He started then was interrupted.

"Hurry up you two, I want to swim!" Lassiter screamed then they all walked into the backyard to the pool.

"Did it occur to any of us that we need swimsuits?" Juliet asked.

"We could swim nude." Lassiter said.

"NO!" They all said to him at the same time.

"I was just kidding!"

"Sure you were, Shawn and I have suits in our houses. Carlton you can borrow one of my old one's and Juliet can wear one of Amber's." Gus said then they went and got dressed and came back out to the pool. Lassiter grabbed some beers out of the fridge and brought them out and handed one to Gus then one to Shawn.

"O'Hara, you want one?" Lassiter asked.

"No thank you, I'm good."

"Lassie how are you going to get home if you drink?" Shawn asked.

"Could I crash on your couch?" Lassiter asked Gus.

"Yeah sure." Gus said then Lassiter took a huge sip of his beer and set it on the table. He ran to the end of the pool then did a cannonball into the deep end splashing everybody.

"Lets play beer cap dive!" Lassiter said.

"Now your making up things." Gus said.

"Yes I am, but it will be fun. We take all three of our beer caps and throw them into the deep end then we all swim over and dive from them. Whoever doesn't get a cap has to chug a beer. It's kind of like musical chairs."

"I don't want to drink." Juliet said.

"I'll drink for you then." Shawn said.

"Wait am I still allowed to drink my beer even if I don't lose?" Gus asked.

"Yeah." Lassiter said then threw the caps to the deep end and they started playing. Lassiter lost six times, Gus lost three and Shawn and Juliet both lost twice.

"We should probably stop playing before Carlton drowns." Gus pointed out.

"Yeah, your right. I'm pretty sure he's sleeping on the diving board." Juliet said and they all looked over at Lassiter who was lying on the diving board fast asleep, Gus walked over to the diving board and shook him.

"Carlton, wake up." Gus said.

"I'm trying to sleep, what do you want!" Lassiter said. It was weird how drunk and tired Lassiter sounded like the other world's Lassiter.

"Your on the diving board, get up and go to the couch."

"Fine!" Lassiter said and got up and started walking and almost fell over, Gus walked over and helped him walk into his house. Shawn and Juliet both looked at each other not sure what to say.

"It's a nice night out." Juliet said.

"Yeah, the stars in the sky are beautiful tonight."

"I know, I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"I have." He said looking over at her and she knew what he meant, just then Gus walked out.

"He's going to have a crazy hangover tomorrow." Gus said.

"Is he sleeping now?" Juliet asked.

"He passed out after he sang "Camp Granada"."

"Great now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head the rest of the night." Shawn said.

"Amber will be home in like five minutes so I should probably head in."

"Alright, night man."

"Night Gus." Juliet said.

"Night you two." Gus said then walked away and into his house.

"So, you want to race?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind losing." She said and smiled at him.

"Don't be so sure." He said then they raced from one side to the other and Juliet won by a inch.

"Told you!" Juliet gloated. "I bet you I can jump farther into the pool then you too."

"Okay, lets try." He said then they climbed out of the pool and stood by the side.

"On three. One, Two-" Just as he said that Juliet pushed him in.

"You tricked me!" Shawn said. "Just for that I'm throwing you in!" He said and hopped out of the pool and ran after Juliet, they ran around the pool twice before Shawn caught her. "Got you, now your going in."

"No Shawn, don't throw me in."

"I'm going to!" He said and was about to throw her in but she pushed him into the pool while he still had a hold of her and they both went in. They laughed for awhile and when they stopped Shawn moved the hair that was in Juliet's face to behind her ears. They both looked into each others eyes and Shawn leaned in to give her a kiss, she was about to kiss him when the phone inside Shawn's house started ringing.

"Who would be calling at this time! I'll be right back." Shawn said then climbed out of the pool and ran inside to get the phone, a minute later he walked back outside with a shocked look on his face.

"My brother was shot."

-Okay people, I got some Shules in this chapter, hope you liked. I made it extra long because the last chapter was so short. I'll try and update the next chapter tomorrow. Please review :) Also sorry for any mistakes I make, I'm not that good of a writer.


	6. Hospitals and Hangover's

"My brother was shot." Shawn said then Juliet hopped out of the pool and went over to him.

"What happened, how did he get shot?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know my dad said he got in a fight and the guy pulled a gun on him."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"I don't know, my dad said to come to Saint Thomas of the Apostle Medical Center."

"You've been drinking, you can't drive."

"I'll call a cab-"

"No, I can take you."

"Jules, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Alright, thank you." Shawn said and they both got dressed quickly then ran to Juliet's car and drove to the hospital. Once they walked inside they saw Henry and Maddie sitting in the waiting room then Shawn ran over to them."Is Tyler okay?"

"He's in the ER right now, they won't tell us how he's doing." Henry said.

"That is bull shit! What all happened?"

"He is always getting in trouble running his mouth, this time he pissed off the wrong guy and he shot him in the upper left of his chest."

"Who did this, did they caught him?"

"Your the chief, how do you not know this?"

"After you called we left in a hurry, we didn't grab our phones."

"We?"

"Yeah, I was drinking so Jules brought me." Shawn said then pointed over at Juliet and she walked over.

"Mr. and Mrs Spencer." Juliet said shaking their hands. "I'm sorry about your son, I hope he's alright." She said then the nurse walked over to them.

"He is stable now and you guys can see him." The nurse said then they followed her to Tyler's room. He was lying there with his wound bandaged up, he was sweating like crazy and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Goose, are you okay?" Maddie said running over to Tyler.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"Fine? You could have got killed, why do you always have to be such a smart ass?" Henry asked.

"Dad, take it easy on him he just got shot." Shawn said then walked over and stood next to Tyler's bed. "Tyler, who did this to you?"

"The cops already got him, I think his name ended in Longmor or something weird, I laughed because it sounded made up. Really mean dude, he was at the bone yard late night doing something to a van." Tyler said and Shawn remembered that name Longmor, that was the guy that shot him.

"Wait, why were you at the bone yard?" Henry asked.

"I was getting parts to build a motorcycle with, I asked the guy that worked there and he said it was okay."

"Your building a motorcycle? Why don't you just rebuild an old car it would be much safer."

"Motorcycle's are better, you never have to pick people up or help people move."

"And you can zoom though traffic and park anywhere." Shawn said and Henry gave him the "You're not helping" look.

"I didn't think of that!" Tyler said and started putting his fist up for a fist bump but stopped because it hurt to much, after he looked over at Juliet standing in the corner. "Who's the pretty blonde?"

"That's Shawn's friend." Maddie said and Shawn waved her over.

"This is Juliet." Shawn said. "Jules, this is Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, I'd shake your hand but I don't want to hurt you." Juliet said.

"Nice to meet you too Juliet, is my brother treating you good?"

"Yeah, other than trying to throw me in the pool."

"Hey! You pushed me in first." Shawn said and they all grinned.

"Sorry we had to meet this way. The doctor says I'll get out of here in two days, you and Shawn should come over for dinner or something." Tyler said.

"Yeah, you should." Maddie said.

"I'd love to, if you want to Shawn?" Juliet said.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Shawn said "Me and Juliet should be going we got to work early but I'll come tomorrow when I get off."

"Okay, see you then bro." Tyler said then Shawn and Juliet left the hospital and went to her car then got in.

"I'm glad your brother's okay."

"Me too, I just wish I wasn't so drunk right now." Shawn said and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, tomorrow will be worse though." She looked over at Shawn who was passed out and she grinned. When they got back to Shawn's house she helped him inside and to his room, he laid down on his bed and she took his shoes and socks off and pulled his blanket over him.

"Night Shawn."

"Night Jules." Shawn said and she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

OoooooOoooooO

The next morning Shawn woke up with a pounding headache, he sat up on his bead and rubbed his eyes not liking the day light coming through his window. He reached onto the night stand next to his bed and found a bottle of Tylenol then took some them then got off his bed and started getting ready. When he was finished went downstairs and made up some breakfast. Just as he finished there was a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door where Gus and Lassiter were standing on the other side.

"Hey guys."

"Stop talking so loud." Lassiter said then Shawn and Gus laughed.

"Come in, I made breakfast." Shawn said and they all walked into his kitchen, while he was making their plates someone knocked at the door so he went over and answered, Juliet was standing there smiling with four cups of coffee.

"I figured you guys would need these." Juliet said.

"Yes, coffee sounds amazing and thank you... Come on in." Shawn said then she walked in and followed him into the kitchen. "Want some breakfast Jules?"

"Sure.. Morning guys" Juliet said then they all said morning back.

"I saw you guys leave last night, where did you go?" Gus asked scooping a mountain of eggs onto his plate.

"My brother Tyler got shot and we had to go to the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah, he was sitting up talking to us when we were there."

"That's good." Gus said then they all went to eating their breakfast.

-I'll have the next chapter up sometime today. This isn't that amazing of a chapter but it's working up to better one's :) The next chapter might be short because I was going to make this one and the next one one chapter but it would be to long then. But on other note please review. :)


	7. Making it Official

After they all ate their breakfast they headed to work, when they got there Lassiter went straight into Shawn's office.

"So how did it go last night with you and O'Hara?" Lassiter asked.

"It went okay, we almost kissed but then the phone rang."

"Bad timing."

"Yeah, and she is coming to my parents to have dinner tomorrow."

"Nice man, you should ask her out tonight so you can get that kiss."

"I'm going to visit Tyler at the hospital after work."

"Then bring her."

"I don't know, maybe."

"You have to make it official man, before you go tomorrow you got to get a kiss at least."

"I'll ask her but she won't want to go."

"I think she will, I've seen the way she looks at you." Lassiter said just before Juliet walked in.

"Hey, guys." Juliet said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Jules! We were just about to play some halo, do want to join?"

"Do you guys ever work?"

"No." Shawn and Lassiter both said at the same time.

"Okay" She said and they all started playing. Some of the day they worked but it was mostly paperwork, the time flew and before they knew it it was three o'clock.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Lassiter said and walked out of the room.

"So Jules, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the hospital to visit Tyler?" Shawn asked nervously.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile.

"Cool." Shawn said and they both headed outside to their cars.

"If you want we could just take my car then pick yours up after." Shawn said.

"Alright" She said and they both climbed into Shawn's car and drove to the hospital. When they were walking into the hospital Shawn reached over and held Juliet hand which made her smile ear to ear.

"Thanks for coming with me Jules."

"To be honest I was glad you asked me to come with you" She said then paused for a moment. "It's seems like lately the only thing I want to do is hang out with you."

"I feel the same way." He said as they reached Tyler room and walked inside. "Hey Tyler."

"Hey bro, hey Juliet."

"Hi Tyler, how you feeling?" She asked.

"Better then yesterday, but still hurts a little."

"Where's mom and dad?" Shawn asked looking around the room.

"They were here all morning but they went home awhile ago because they knew you were coming and I wouldn't be alone." Tyler said then Shawn and Juliet realized they were still holding hands and let go.

"So Ty, you hungry?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, staving."

"We could all go to the cafeteria, if you feel up to it."

"Yeah, lets go." Tyler said and Shawn helped him up then they all walked to the cafeteria and found a table.

"You can sit down and I'll get your food Ty. What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"Can you get me a lot of jerk chicken please?"

"Wait, they have jerk chicken here?" Shawn said with excitement.

"Yes, but you don't eat jerk chicken. You always say it's not healthy." Tyler said and Shawn took a moment to silently judge himself.

"I don't eat that healthy crap anymore, well other then pineapple of course." He said then him and Juliet walked over and got their food then came back to the table.

"So Shawn, when did you stop eating healthy crap?" Tyler asked as they set the food on the table and sat down.

"About three days ago."

"Isn't that when you started gelling your hair?"

"Yeah, I decided my life was to boring so I made some changes."

"What other changes did you make?"

"Well the best change I made was when I started hanging out with an amazing women." Shawn said then looked over and Juliet who smiled and started blushing. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab us all some dessert" He said getting up and walked over to the food court.

"Your one of a kind, you know that right?" Tyler said to Juliet.

"What do you mean by that?" Juliet asked.

"Your the only person that has ever made my brother act the way he is, he's so happy and different around you, he looks at you like your the only girl in the world. I'm glad he found you and I think you two are really great together. Just please don't break his heart because I think your the only one who ever could."

"I would never break his heart." Juliet said with a smile feeling honored about what he just said then Shawn walked back over.

"I got us all ice cream." Shawn said handing them both one.

"Nice!" Tyler said taking a lick. "You know there is a game room here? It's got pool, ping pong and tons of other things, I can't play but I could watch you guys play. If you want to?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind beating Shawn at ping pong." Juliet joked.

"Oh, sounds like a challenge, what do you say bro?" Tyler asked.

"Your on Jules... well after we finish your ice cream because we don't want all this delicious flavor to melt." Shawn said then the finished their ice cream and walked to the game room, Juliet held Shawn's hand the whole way then when they got in the room Tyler looked over at the television.

"Dude, Phineas and Ferb is on! You guys can go play ping pong and I'll go watch TV, Just let me know who won." Tyler said then ran over and sat on the couch and starting watching television.

"So what we playing for?" Shawn asked.

"Hmm, how about if I win you have to do all my paperwork for a week."

"Okay, if I win you have to kiss me for five seconds."

"Deal."

"Deal." Shawn said then after a half an hour or so of playing they were tied at 18.

"Next point wins the game." Shawn said then served, they hit the ball back and forth several times then Juliet missed a perfect shot and Shawn won. Juliet set down her paddle then walked over to Shawn.

"Jules, I was just kidding you don't have to kiss-" Just as he was saying that Juliet leaned in and kissed him. At first he was shocked but after a second he starting kissing back. It was an amazing feeling, even know it had only been three days he missed kissing her. The kiss was not five seconds, more like thirty.

"You lost on purpose didn't you?" Shawn asked after he pulled away a bit.

"You can't prove that." She said then leaned in and gave him a shorter kiss and Tyler walked over to them.

"Hey guys, who won?"

"Shawn won." Juliet said.

"Well we both kind of won." Shawn said and winked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing."

"I hate to be a party pooper but I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah man, get your rest."

"It was nice seeing you again Tyler and we will see you tomorrow at dinner." Juliet said.

"See you guys tomorrow."

OoooooOoooooO

Once they drove back to the police station Shawn walked Juliet over to her car and they stood by the door.

"It was really fun hanging out with you today." Shawn said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I had a great time."

"So are we official now?"

"I guess we are."

"Well I will see you tomorrow at work tomorrow." Shawn said then leaned over and gave Juliet a sweet kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Juliet said and got into her car then drove off.

-I finally got a kiss in... YES! :) Hope you liked and once again sorry for any mistakes I make I'm not really that good of a writer. Please review :)


	8. Diner at the Spencer's

In the morning Shawn rushed and got ready early so he could run to the store and grab some things to bring to Juliet's. He got them each blueberry muffin and a coffee, he also got her a rose. When he got to Juliet's he knocked on her door and she answered quickly.

"Shawn." She said smiling at him holding the coffee, a bag and a rose.

"Morning Jules." He said handing her the rose. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast."

"That's so sweet Shawn." She said then kissed him passionately, she had never had a guy as caring as Shawn. "Come in." She said and he walked in her place, it was the same place she had before they started dating.

"Beautiful place."

"Thanks, I'm going to get dressed and you can set up in the kitchen." She said and he walked over to her kitchen and grabbed them both a plate and put their muffins on them then sat at the table and waited for her to come back out.

"You know I've never had anyone so sweet to bring me breakfast." Juliet said walking into the kitchen.

"Well then you never had anyone who saw how amazing you are and wanted to do anything just to see your beautiful smile." He said then she sat next to him at the table and gave him another kiss.

"Yeah and because I've never had anyone as wonderful as you."

"Well that too." He said smiling then they ate their breakfast.

"We should probably get going or we will be late for work." Shawn said and walked her to her car and gave her another kiss before she got in.

"I'll see you at work."

OoooooOoooooO

When they got to work Juliet went into Shawn's office immediately and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you the whole car ride over." Shawn said.

"Me too." She said and started kissing him.

"You know we probably shouldn't be making out here." Shawn said pulling back a bit.

"I don't care." She said and kissed him again then Lassiter walked in.

"Woah, I thought you were in here playing Halo without me not grabbing asses." Lassiter said with a laugh.

"Lassie!" Shawn said and Juliet and him both turned red.

"So we going to get to work or are you two going to make out all day?"

"Work as in Halo?" Shawn asked.

"Hells yeah."

OoooooOoooooO

It was actually a pretty busy day, they had little time to play video games. It seemed work was never going to end then finally it was five minutes before three.

"I'm gonna go clean up my desk and leave you two alone." Lassiter said and winked at Shawn.

"Never ever wink again, that's just weird." Shawn said.

"Weirder than when I say smitten?"

"Get out." He said then Lassiter left the room and Shawn and Juliet looked at each other.

"So my dad wants us there at six so I'll pick you up at five thirty."

"Okay, I'll see you then." He gave her a kiss and they went to their cars and went home. When Shawn got home he watched some television till he had to get ready, he re-did his hair and put on jeans and a blue and white plaid button up shirt. Once he was all ready he went out and got in his car and drove to Juliet's place then went up to the door and knocked. She opened the door and she was wearing a light purple sun dress with white flowers on it.

"You look amazing Jules."

"Really? I wasn't sure what to wear."

"You look beautiful." Shawn said then she gave him a long kiss. "We should be going, my dad hates when people are late or we could just stay here and fool around." He said and she laughed.

"Were going." She said and they shared one more quick kiss before they left and went to his car then drove to his parents place. Shawn got out of the car and speed walked to Juliet's side to open the door for her and they started walked to the door. "Are you sure your parents are going to like me?"

"Jules, what's not to like about you. Your the perfect women, they will love you." Shawn said making her smile, once they reached the door they knocked then Maddie answered.

"Hey Shawn, hey Juliet. I'm so glad you guys could make it, come in." Maddie said then they walked in and followed Maddie to the living room where Henry and Tyler were, Henry stood up and put his hand out for Juliet to shake.

"Now we can formally meet, I'm Henry"

"Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Juliet."

"Have a seat guys." He said then Shawn and Juliet took a seat very close together on the couch. "So how long have you two know each other?"

"Seven years." Juliet said.

"Haha, we got a joker here." Henry said chucking.

"Dad she's not kidding, we have known each other seven years."

"How come we have never met her yet?" Maddie asked.

"Juliet is a detective, she's Carlton's partner. We have known each other for seven years but we just starting hanging out outside of work."

"Ah Shawn, can I talk to you out on the porch a minute?" Henry asked and Shawn got up and followed him outside.

"Yeah pop?" Shawn asked.

"Are you and Juliet an item?"

"Yes, well as of yesterday."

"What is going you with you lately?"

"Nothing, I'm just making my life better."

"By dating someone that works for you, what if you guys break up, what will you do then? Or what if she's just using you to get a raise?"

"She is not using me."

"How could you be sure immature? This isn't like you Shawn."

"I'm not being immature, she is the one choice I made that actually meant something. I can't help who I fall in love with!"

"You love her?" Henry said looking extremely surprised.

"Yes, more than anything."

"Alright then don't let me stand in the way of it."

"I wasn't going to." Shawn said then him and Henry walked back into the living room and sat back down.

"Sorry about that Juliet just had to have a chat with my boy. So you enjoy being a detective?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"Time to eat guys." Maddie yelled from the dinning room and they all went and took their seats.

"So I was thinking after dinner we could burst out the beers and you guys can just stay up in Shawn's old room tonight." Maddie said.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Juliet said then they talked all the way though dinner, asking Juliet questions and getting to know her. Once dinner was over Shawn helped Maddie do the dishes.

"She's an amazing girl you got there." Maddie said to Shawn.

"I know."

"So are things serious?"

"We just started dating but I already feel like we have been together for years, she's like no other women I have ever known."

"Sounds like you love her."

"I do."

...Out in the living room Henry and Juliet sitting and talking.

"My son seems really happy with you."

"I'm really happy with him too."

"So are things serious between you two?"

"We just started dating but it's like we have known each other your whole life's, he is so different from any other guy, when I'm with him I never want to be away from him."

"Sounds like you love him."

"I think I might."

"We are done with the dishes, now we can get to drinking." Shawn said as him and Maddie walked into the living room with some beers, Maddie handed one to Henry and Shawn sat down next to Juliet and handed her one.

"A toast to this amazing night!" Maddie said and they all smacked their beers together then took a sip.

"So do I get a beer too?" Tyler asked.

"NO!" They all said at the same time.

OoooooOoooooO

After hours of talking and drinking Henry took a look at his watch then stood up.

"I think I gonna get to bed now, if I can make it up the stairs." Henry said.

"Yeah, it's pretty late we should be heading to bed now too." Shawn said to Juliet then they both got up and helped Henry upstairs having drank way less them him then they both headed to his old bedroom. "So how did you like my parents, they didn't scare you right?"

"No, they were great."

"If you want I can make a bed on the floor and you can sleep in my bed."

"You can sleep on it too."

"It's not very roomy, it's only a twin."

"I don't mind."

"Alright, you need some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yeah." She said then Shawn went into his drawer and grabbed out a tee shirt and some pajama pants.

"Here, you can change in here. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Okay." She said then Shawn left the room and went to change, when he got back he knocked at the door and she let him in.

"You change fast."

"Yeah, I got an award for it once." She joked.

"Now that I want to see." Shawn said then they both climbed into bed and were both facing each other, Shawn gave her a passionate kiss and she kissed back. After awhile she rolled over on top of him and they both fell off the bed making them both laugh till they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Shawn said and Maddie walked in and looked at them oddly seeing they were both on the floor.

"I thought I'd bring a extra pillow for Juliet."

"Thank you Mrs. Spencer."

"Call me Maddie." She said then walked and set the pillow on the bed. "Night you two."

"Night." They both said.

"Maybe we should just go to bed." Shawn said.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't be fooling around with your parents down the hallway." Juliet said then they got up off the floor and back into the bed, Shawn put his arm around Juliet and they both fell asleep.

-I decided to make this chapter extra long because I took so long to update. Lots of kissing because it's that new relationship part :) Hope you liked it and please review :)


	9. Day Full of Fun

Shawn woke up to sun shinning in his face, he looked over at the clock and it was nine-thirty seven. Juliet was still asleep in his arms so he placed a kiss on her forehead causing her to wake up.

"Morning cutie." Shawn said placing a kiss on her lips this time.

"Morning." She said smiling with her eyes still mostly closed.

"I got a day full of fun planned for us."

"Hmm, how does it begin?" She asked climbing on top of him and beginning to kiss him but he pulled away.

"That's not how it begins, but hopefully that's how it ends." He said with a smile and gave her another kiss before climbing out of bed. "First we have breakfast with my family then we find a way to get the hell out of here."

"And then what?"

"That's a surprise, now lets get dressed and go downstairs."

"I have nothing to wear Shawn."

"Oh yeah, umm-" He paused then went into his closet and found some of his clothes that would fit her. He got out a pair of jeans and a Tears for Fears T-shirt. "Here you go, I just need to find something now." He said handing her the clothes then he went into the dresser and grabbed out some clothes, when he turned around and Juliet was changing, she already had the jeans on and she was taking her top of to put on the another one.

"I could have left the room." Shawn said.

"Yeah, but it's funnier to tease you."

"Oh really." He said said and started changing. He pulled his jeans over the boxers he had on then took his shirt off, Juliet's eyes drooped to his chest and she stared with a smile.

"Hey Jules." He said snapping his fingers. "Eyes up here." He said pointing to his face and then he put his shirt on. "Your right it is fun to tease people." He said with a huge smile and she playfully slapped his arm then they walked downstairs to the kitchen, Maddie was making breakfast and Henry was sitting and the dinning room table.

"Morning love birds." Maddie said and they sat at the table.

"So what are your plans for your day off?" Henry asked.

"Shawn won't tell me, it's a surprise."

"Oh I love when Henry makes surprise plans, although he hasn't in a long time." Maddie said.

"Alright, I get the hint dear." Henry said with a chuckle then Tyler walked downstairs.

"Hey Ty, how's the arm?" Shawn asked.

"Still hurts like a son of a bitch."

"Tyler! No swearing." Henry yelled.

"Sorry dad." Tyler said and took a seat at the table. "So how long you two staying for?"

"Till after breakfast, we got plans." Shawn said.

"You two should come over more often, it's fun hanging out with you guys." Tyler said.

"We will." Shawn and Juliet said then after they were finished with breakfast they said goodbye and got in the car.

"So do I get any hints on where we are going?" Juliet asked.

"Nope, you will have to wait and see."

"Fine." Juliet pouted.

OoooooOoooooO

After awhile of driving Shawn pulled the car into a parking lot at the state fair then they both stepped out of the car.

"Oh I love the fair! I forgot it was today." Juliet said.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm going to do all the cheesy boyfriend stuff like win you a big stuffed animal but not till we are ready to leave because I'm not carrying it around the whole time."

"What makes you so sure you will win one?"

"Well if I can't win it I will just threaten to arrest the guy if he doesn't give me one." Shawn joked. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Go on rides!"

"Alright, lets go." Shawn said taking her hand then they walked over to the tilt-a-whirl and got in the line.

"God this line is so long."

"One second." Shawn said then pulled out his badge and starting walking to the front of the line holding Juliet's hand. "Chief of police, excuse me." He did that till he got to the front of the line where the person working the ride was. "Hello, I'm chief of police. I get front of the line rights." He said and the man let them in and they got on the ride.

"Shawn, chief of police doesn't get front of the line rights at fairs."

"Yeah but they don't know that." Shawn said and they continued their day by going on every ride at the place then they went to get some greasy fair food for lunch.

"We can't fill up to much, I got dinner plans for us."

"Where at, or is that a secret too?"

"Of course it is." He said smiling and taking a sip of his pineapple smoothie.

OoooooOoooooO

They walked around the rest of the time and played games, Shawn won Juliet a normal size stuffed animal which she said was better because it didn't take up much room. Around six o'clock they left and Shawn drove them to Mario's, when they got there Shawn walked her inside.

"This is a very fancy place Shawn."

"Yeah, and they have amazing bread."

"Table for two?" The waitress asked.

"Yup." Shawn said and she walked them to their table.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Water please." Juliet said.

"Same." Shawn said then she handed them their menu's and walked away. "I figured I would let you pick the next place we go, we could go to a movie or the beach or something?"

"How about we go back to your place." She said and Shawn's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Here is your water's, do you know what you want yet?"

"Umm, I'll just have the ravioli." Shawn said.

"I'll have the same." Juliet said then the waitress took their menu's back and walked away.

"People keep staring at us, I bet they are jealous of how cute of a couple we are."

"Or it could be the fact that we are wearing jeans and T-shirts in a five star restaurant."

"Well that too."

OoooooOoooooO

After they got their orders and finished eating they went back to Shawn's house, right when they got inside Juliet started kissing Shawn but after a few seconds he pulled away.

"No no no, the night is still young. No fooling around just yet."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Juliet asked.

"We could watch a movie?"

"Alright, what you got?"

"About a hundred horror movies, you can look though them while I make us some popcorn." Shawn said then walked into the kitchen and she started looking though the movies.

"How is "Nightmare on Elm Street"?" Juliet asked as Shawn walked back out to the living room.

"You have never seen it?"

"No, I never watch horror movies."

"We have to watch it then." He said then put the movie in and they cuddled up on the couch with the bowl of popcorn. Through out the movie when ever there was a scary part Juliet would put her head on Shawn's chest and hind her eyes.

"The movie is over Jules, you can stop hiding."

"I wasn't hiding, I was resting my eyes."

"Okay." Shawn said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay I has hiding, horror movies freak me out. I will not be sleeping tonight."

"Well we will have to find something else to do all night." He pulled her for a kiss, the kiss turned passionate very fast and they both pulled away for air.

"Can we go to the bedroom?" Juliet asked in between kisses.

"Anything you want." He said and lifted her up and carrying her to his room, he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her and started kissing her.

OoooooOoooooO

Later that night they both laid in bed curled up to each other and Shawn ran his ringer through her hair, she nervously looked up at him and he smiled.

"What's up Jules?"

"I know this is soon and I don't want to scare you or anything but when I'm with you I'm happier than I have ever been and-" She was cut off by a kiss.

"Jules, I love you." He said and a big smile grew on her face.

"I love you too Shawn." She said then they laid there for a while in silence.

"You look tired." Shawn said.

"Yeah a little."

"I'll stay up till you fall asleep to protect you from Freddy." Shawn said and Juliet laughed.

"Alright, thanks." She said and rested her on his chest then closed her eyes, within a few minutes she had fallen asleep. Shawn laughed when she snored a little then he wrapped his arm around her and was soon asleep.

-Okay people I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have been super busy lately but I will have the next chapter up soon. Please review :)


	10. Wake up Shawn

"Wake up Shawn!" Juliet said shaking Shawn awake, it was pitch dark in the room and the only light was coming from Juliet's phone on the end table.

"Jules go back to bed, Freddy is not coming for you." Shawn joked pulling Juliet close to him.

"Carlton just called, we got a case and they need us at the police station as soon as possible."

"What? We never get cases."

"Shawn what are you talking about? We always get cases, now get your ass up and get dressed." She said and got off the bed and walked over and turned the light on.

"My eyes!" Shawn yelled covering his face with his blanket.

"Shawn, we have to hurry or Carlton will throw a fit." Juliet said then Shawn got confused, he quickly pulled his blanket off his face and looked around... He was back in him and Juliet's bedroom.

"It was all just a dream." Shawn said.

"What was a dream?"

"I had a dream, it felt so real."

"You can tell me about it in the car, we have to go." Juliet said and they got dressed and went to the their car.

"It was so weird, I was chief of police, you and me weren't together and Lassie and me were buddies."

"That is weird, what was I like?"

"You were pretty easy." Shawn chuckled and Juliet slapped him in the arm. "What, I had you at hello."

"Well you should have known it was just a dream then." Juliet teased.

"That hurt Jules!"

"You called me easy!"

"I called dream Jules easy."

"You are right, that's way better." She said jokingly.

"Even know I got you anyways I'm glad to be back because I actually missed grumpy Lassie and we never got any cases."

"Well I'm glad even in your dreams you want to be with me."

"That's because I love you more then anything." Shawn said and Juliet leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I love you more then anything too Shawn." Juliet said as they pulled up to the police station and went inside to Vick's office, Lassiter and Gus were already in there.

"I'm so sorry for calling you all down here but Dobbson just caught the perp so none of you will be needed anymore." Chief said dismissing them then they all walked out of her office.

"Great, now I'm going to be tired all day during rounds." Gus complained while leaving the police station.

"I have to start work in two hours, I guess I won't be sleeping anymore." Lassiter pouted.

"You want to play Halo Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"When have I ever wanted to." He said back to him and walked away.

"It's good to have the old Lassie back."

"It's my day off so why don't we go home and sleep all day?" Juliet asked

"That sounds amazing, as long as it's a dreamless sleep."

-That's the last chapter folks, I said I would put it up soon :) It was a lot of fun to write and I hoped everyone enjoyed it, if you like you can check out some of my other Shules stories. :) Please review!


End file.
